<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving On by heavenandhighwater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457763">Moving On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenandhighwater/pseuds/heavenandhighwater'>heavenandhighwater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Cheating, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Tsukki is living in the closet, Tsukki is the customer, Yamaguchi Owns a Flower Shop, but not cheating on each other, they don't marry each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenandhighwater/pseuds/heavenandhighwater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years since Tsukishima and Yamaguchi broke up. They have their own lives and families and despite how often they thought of each other, they dreaded the day they saw one another again. One day, Tsukishima visits a flower shop with his wife, completely unaware of who owned it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to Out of Love by Alessia Cara when I wrote this if you wanna vibe in the same way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t expected, by either of them. Life threw curve balls and it was impossible to predict the future but it seemed so out of left field. Maybe it was because both of them had hoped and prayed for years that it would never happen, that by some grace of god they could avoid it. The problem was that the world didn’t work like that and try as they might, they couldn’t postpone the universe pushing them together.</p>
<p>They wanted to say it had been years since they’d thought of one another, that they were a person of their past who’d slipped their mind too long ago, but that would have been a lie. In actuality, they thought of each other often, both at times when it was okay and at times it certainly was not. Instead of lying, they settled on an unpleasant truth.</p>
<p>“It’s been a while.”</p>
<p>“It has.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you doing so well.”</p>
<p>“I could say the same, Yamaguchi.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima stepped back from the counter and gestured to Yama’s store. There were brightly coloured flowers decorating every inch of the walls, covering most of the floor and dangling from above – dangerously close to the blonde’s head.</p>
<p> Yamaguchi had opened the store a few years out of college. He’d tried the stuffy office job and the suit but always found himself happiest surrounded by flowers and a fresh earthy smell. He appreciated the simple beauty of plants and decided to do it for himself, to do something he loved.</p>
<p>The business was steady. Many people from the neighbourhood frequented the store; mainly house wives and husbands trying to make a good impression but it all worked for Yama. He loved putting together the personalised bouquets and brightening the day of small children who came in by letting them chose a flower so he could wrap it up for them, free of charge. When a regular of his got married, she placed a huge order and tipped handsomely which allowed Yama to extend his store and take on some extra help.</p>
<p>All in all, he was happy. His shop was cute and the business ran from inside was strong. Sure, during the winter months business could drop a little but he loved his job so spending all day in a quiet shop never felt taxing. Even if it did get too quiet and too lonely, his husband never hesitated to drop round and say hello.</p>
<p>They’d met when he came in to buy flowers for a date. Yamaguchi gave his best service and his brightest smile which must have worked because he kept coming back. He only ever went on that first date but he pretended that there were others just to see the freckled-faced man once again.</p>
<p>When his apartment eventually looked like a rainforest and he couldn’t take it anymore, he went back to confess the truth. Yamaguchi laughed for what felt like hours. How could such a handsome, intelligent man be so simple and adorable? Once he’d calmed down, he asked him on a date, then another and another and finally he asked him to be his husband.</p>
<p>At the time, they’d been married five years and had a daughter who turned three in the spring. Their family was humble but they loved it with their whole heart.</p>
<p>So, when the beautiful, heavily pregnant woman entered his shop and her husband came a few moments later, he never expected to be so willing to throw the small life he’d built away. Next to the beautiful woman was Tsukishima, who was complaining that she shouldn’t just leave her bag laying around because someone might steal it. His hair was as blonde as he remembered and he loomed above his wife like he’d done to people his whole life. His glasses were different, rounder, but it was definitely him.</p>
<p>When Tsukishima looked up and saw Yamaguchi, his brain froze. He was as perfect as he’d remembered and of course he owned a flower shop, it was so cliché. A gay owning a flower shop? Real original. His mouth went into automatic and even when he heard his own voice telling his wife to rest in the car whilst he picked up what she wanted, he didn’t quite realise it was him saying it. His wife thanked him and kissed his cheek but all of his attention was on the green-haired man who was organising a bouquet behind the counter.</p>
<p>After they’d caught up and Tsukishima had commented on his store, there was a beat of silence. The tension in the air made it sticky and cling to their throats, silencing anything they wanted to say and only allowing past what was proper and right.</p>
<p>“What can I get for you?”</p>
<p>“A bouquet of sunflowers please.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, that’s a unique choice.”</p>
<p>“Well, Yui likes the name Himawari for the baby so they’re everywhere. You have no idea how many times I went out and bought yellow paint for the nursery, only to be told it’s the wrong shade. It all looks the bloody same to me but I guess it’s just what you do for the people…” Tsukishima took a moment. “For the people you love.”</p>
<p>The word ‘love’ stabbed Yamaguchi’s lungs and he felt a pain spread through his chest as his breath hitched.</p>
<p>“Yes, well, you make a lovely couple. When did you get together?”</p>
<p>“We met ten years ago, which sounds crazy when I say it out loud. Of course, we didn’t date straight away, I needed some time. We’ve been together seven years and got married almost two years ago.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi bent down to begin cutting the sunflowers and thought about what was said. ‘Ten years ago,’ would have been when they were dating. What did he mean by needing time? Time to get over their relationship or something else?</p>
<p>“You waited five years to get married? Typical Tsukishima. Bet you needed a few years to run every possibility through your head and calculate the cost-benefit of marriage, huh?”</p>
<p>“You know me too well.” Tsukishima responded dryly. “What about you? Don’t think I didn’t notice that ring.”</p>
<p>“I met my husband six years ago and we got married a year later.” Yama began, taking the flowers over to the desk to wrap them. “We have a daughter who just turned three and we’re looking at adopting again so she doesn’t get too lonely growing up.”</p>
<p>“That sounds nice. Not very conventional but nice.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well I’ve never been conventional, you should know that better than anyone Tsukishima.” There was slight venom laced in his voice and he hadn’t meant to sound so bitter, it just came out that way.</p>
<p>“Woah, I didn’t mean it like that Yamaguchi. I’m sorry if I offended you.”</p>
<p>Yama always was the only person that Tsukishima apologised to and he wondered if that had changed, if Yui got apologies and the gentle forehead kisses.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I guess I just learnt to get defensive about it. I worry about Sakura and what kids might say to her when she starts going to school. I worry we’ve not been fair on her.”</p>
<p>“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with it and all you’re doing is loving your husband and your daughter, that’s more than fair. Besides maybe it would be nice if Sakura and Himawari could be friends one day.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi knew he meant well, knew he just wanted to be kind and reassure him but his words stung a little. That scenario was implausible and it hurt that it was.</p>
<p>“We both know that isn’t a good idea but thank you.”</p>
<p>By that point, Yama had finished wrapping the flowers and handed them to Tsukishima.</p>
<p>“How much do I owe you?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, they’re on me. Call it a baby present.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Tadashi.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi smiled as brightly as he could to disguise the raging storm in his heart. It had been a long time since he’d heard that voice say his name, with such calmness and care. He walked from around the counter and began heading to the door to hold it open for the blonde when a hand caught his wrist. He looked up at the taller man with confusion laced in his expression.</p>
<p>“Before I go, just one thing. I want you to know that you meant a lot, you mean a lot to me.”</p>
<p>“You did to me too but- “</p>
<p>“Please, let me finish. You deserved better than me, I thought I was being kind to the both of us but seeing you hurt…I thought I was dying. I don’t want to do that to you again, you have a family for fucks sake, but I need to ask.”</p>
<p>Yama was taken aback, never in all their years of friendship, had Tsukki been so open and honest with his feelings. It wasn’t rare for him to be romantic or kind but it was clear that the words he was saying were just raw emotion.</p>
<p>“Are you happy, Tadashi?”</p>
<p>There wasn’t a heartbeat or a breath in the room. Was he? He loved his husband, he loved his daughter, he loved his shop. Until ten minutes prior, he would have said yes without hesitation, that he was the happiest he ever could be but now he was hesitating. Would a life with Tsukki have been happier? Would he have loved him more, could he love him more?</p>
<p>“I- yes. I am happy. We could have been happy, Tsukki but we didn’t fight hard enough. My life is simple and quiet and god I love it so much. I have a daughter who’s beautiful and funny and a husband who is everything I could ever have asked for. I am so, so happy. So, tell me why seeing your face is making me doubt everything I have been so sure of for the past six years?”</p>
<p>He didn’t want to cry, to break the façade he’d been holding up for so long that he didn’t even realise it had been there. He refused to be brought to tears, not in this new life that didn’t have space for impossibly tall blondes.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Tadashi closed the gap between them instantly, answering the question by looping his arms around broad shoulders and slamming his lips into Tsukishima’s. The wife, husband, daughter, baby, shop, home, family, life and everything that had pulled them apart, was momentarily forgotten as they fell back in time to who they used to be.</p>
<p>Two large hands gripped Yamaguchi’s waist in a way his husband could never manage and he kissed Tsukki with a desperation his wife never had. They began melting, becoming one and letting themselves believe that they could run away and start all over again. For a brief moment they were sixteen again, messing around like they would live forever and entirely convinced that they would never grow apart.</p>
<p>As soon as it started, it was over. They broke apart and moved away from each other like their touch burnt. Yamaguchi smoothed down his apron and Tsukishima straightened his tie. He picked up the flowers he had dropped and placed money for them on the counter. Not a word was said. They both knew what was happening.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Tadashi.” </p>
<p>Yamaguchi knew he meant it.</p>
<p>He felt a chaste his press against his forehead. There it was, that forehead kiss that he’d missed so much. The tall blonde moved past him and towards the door, exiting the shop without another word and not so much as a glance backwards at the man he loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was winter some months later, when Tsukishima walked past the flower shop again. The purple store front stood strong but there were no plants tumbling out the door anymore and as he glanced through the glass, he saw that the shop was bare.</p>
<p>Two elder ladies walked past and Tsukishima couldn’t help but listen to their conversation, when a familiar name was brought up.</p>
<p>“Can you believe Tadashi has up and gone?”</p>
<p>“I know, isn’t it such a shame. He was finally putting some roots down here; everyone loved his shop.”</p>
<p>Tsukki couldn’t help but smirk at the pun but refused to believe what they were saying. Tadashi was gone?</p>
<p>“I suppose he just needed to move on to better things.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, I just want to know where I’m supposed to get my Magnolias from now.”</p>
<p>The ladies were well gone by the time Tsukishima removed himself from the street corner, the sky had already begun turning mango and the cool evening air was hitting his face. He had no idea how long he’d been sat outside the shop, staring at the tan line on his finger where his wedding ring used to sit. All he did know was that everything he loved was gone.</p>
<p>He was moving on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year Cuties!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>